One of the great dangers faced by attendants caring for a patient in a moving vehicle, such as an ambulance, is a sudden stop or start made by the vehicle. This type of action may occur due to the necessity of braking or may occur due to a collision between the vehicle and another object.
If a sudden stop does occur and the attendant is on his feet caring for the patient, the attendant will be thrown about in the compartment with a good chance of receiving serious injury.
To the inventor's present knowledge, there is no safety device available which will allow the attendent to move about and perform his duties and will prevent the attendent from being knocked from his feet on sudden impact.